An Ultramarine Light and Shadow
is the 35th episode of the series, Ultraman Mebius. This episode aired on December 2nd, 2006.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/035.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "An Ultramarine Light and Shadow" Synopsis Tsurugi has mysteriously returned to Earth, but GUYS notice that something's wrong when he starts attacking cities. Plot One night, Tsurugi appears and begins attacking a city, causing destruction and panic throughout. GUYS is shocked to see Tsurugi acting so violently after being purified by Ultra Mother, and so he is confronted by Ultraman Mebius for answers. Rather than talk, Tsurugi attacks Mebius without hesitation and is quickly driven off when GUYS come in for support. Before disappearing though, Mebius notices that Tsurugi was possessing the Knight Brace, which Ultraman Hikari had given to him before returning to the Land of Light, revealing that this Tsurugi is an imposter. The next day, the damage has been done from Tsurugi's attack and the public believes that Tsurugi has turned it's back on humanity, labeling him as an invader and a threat, which disgruntles Mirai greatly. Later that night though, the real Ultraman Hikari appears at a parking garage looking for the imposter. The Imposter then reveals himself to be Alien Babalou, who has some unfinished business to settle with Hikari. After revealing his plans for revenge by destroying humanity's faith in him, Alien Babalou reveals that he has also baited a trap for Ultraman Hikari and then transforms into the Fake Tsurugi to battle. Both Ultra and Imposter grow into their larger forms and they battle at a harbor, causing some damage. GUYS however takes note this time and they see who the real Hikari is. Before Hikari can fight back however, Fake Tsurugi disappears and Ultraman Hikari is confronted by the panicked citizens from last night. Managing to return back into his human form, Mirai and Ryu notice Captain Serizawa and they return to GUYS with him. Despite the warm greetings from the other members of GUYS, Aide Toriyama, Maru, and Yuki do not reciprocate the feeling. Out of paranoia, and concerned for GUYS's publicity and reputation, GUYS's HQ has Captain Serizawa placed under observation until the Imposter is caught, much to the chargin of GUYS. Mirai continues to get restless at Babalou's scheme, but is reassured by Ryu that while he too is angry at how Captain Serizawa is being treated, he is confident that he'll find a way to gain back humanity's trust. Sometime later, Mebius speaks telepathically to Hikari, thanking him for being given the Ultra's Knight Brace in order to take on Brave Mode. Feeling that he deserves help in fighting against the alien, Mebius returns the Knight Brace back to Hikari, and he assures Mebius that he will get back at Alien Babalou for what he has done. The next day, Fake Tsurugi reappears yet again to cause havoc. With HQ now having proof of Captain Serizawa's innocence, Serizawa is released from observation and GUYS is called into action to battle the Imposter. With Serizawa in toe, Serizawa transforms into Ultraman Hikari and battles the Imposter to a stand-still, to the crowd's bafflement. At one point in their battle however, the Fake Tsurugi tries to attack the people with his own Knight Shot. Hikari however jumps in the way of the blast, taking the damage, but also protecting the people the Imposter was targeting. Motivated by Ryu's words of encouragement, Ultraman Hikari hits Fake Tsurugi with a Blade Blast, revealing Fake Tsurugi's identity as Alien Babalou to the people, who now see the truth. With the truth revealed, Ultraman Hikari then summons the Hero's Armor, transforming him into a purified form of Tsurugi. With Alien Babalou at the mercy of the real Tsurugi once more, Tsurugi destroys Alien Babalou with his Knight Shot. With humanity's faith in him restored, Serizawa bids farewell to GUYS and returns to the Land of Light. However before leaving, he also hints that Babalou was but one servant to an even greater threat that may be approaching Earth soon... Cast Heroes *Ultraman Mebius *GUYS *Ultraman Hikari **Tsurugi Monsters *Alien Babalou **Fake Tsurugi Notes *Ultraman Mebius loses his Brave Mode in this episode after returning the Knight Brace back to Ultraman Hikari. *This is the first (and only) time in the Ultraman Mebius series that Mebius himself did not take part in a climactic battle. *This is one of the few episodes in the Ultraman Mebius series that does not end on a Freeze-Frame. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Mebius Episodes Category:Episodes